Ricky the Warner
by F-ckthesystem125
Summary: Transported to the toon world of Animaniacs, and with no memory of his past life, Ricky must remember who he is and why he's a Warner. I own only my OC. Everything else belongs to whoever made them first. May change rating later. First ever fanfic, so I appreciate any and all reviews.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bleak and dreary day in Boston, MA. A day where one could easily be brought down emotionally just by waking up. A day that matched a certain young man's mood as the day started like any other, namely the teen being late for scholl. VERY late.

(Line break)

RIIIIING

The bell for class to begin had just finished ring as the young man bolted through the front doors and bolted through the halls. He ran through the halls, eyeing his watch at the same time.

'11:30? Aw man, class is half over. The teacher's gonna put me in detention for months if he catches me.' He slowed to a crawl as he neared his classroom. 'Hopefully I can sneak in without him noticing. He peeked inside to see what today's lecture was about, only to have a hand reach through and pull him the rest of the way in... by his nose.

"Late again, aren't we Mr. Torrent?" the teacher chuckled, along with most of the class. He dragged the teen to his desk while keeping a death grip on the young man. "What am I going to do with you Rat?"

"Owowowow. OKAY. I'm lade. And my name's Ricky. Now will you leb me go already?" the teen yelped in pain. The teacher released his nose, letting the teen sit and readjust his nose. "Ever heard of 'overkill'?" Ricky murmured.

"Ever heard of 'Detention' Mr. Torrent?" he quipped as he gave him his detention slip.

-Detention for one Ricky Archer Torrent-

The teen rolled his eyes and sat down to the lesson. 'Well,' he thought. 'at least I got off easy'.

"Hey Rat." a girl behind him called with a mocking tone. "What's with the outfit?" The others laughed as he looked into the window to see what they meant. Ricky sighed as he saw that his clothes consisted of torn blue jeans, white shirt, brown boots, and grey light jacket. His black hair was a spiky, droopy mess that hung over his brown eyes. He looked like a wreck.

"I like it." he replied. "And don't call me Rat."

"Ok. Techno freak then."

He scowled. "So now because I like techno, I'm a techno freak?"

"You are a freak."

He let it drop and went the rest of the school day silent.

(Line Break)

The day dragged on in Class, and after that, detention took forever to end. As the final seconds ticked away, Ricky could not help but grow impatient and think back on a few things as his MP3 played his favorite techno songs.

-Flashback-

It was four years ago in when Ricky came to this town. He came to his new middle school looking ready to start his new life.

"Settle down everyone." the teacher called out to the other students. "We have a new student joining us today. I'd like you all to meet Ricky Torrent. The boy walked in smiling and wrote his name on the board.

"Hi. I'm Ricky nice to meet you." The students looked at his name and giggled. Ricky looked confused as to why they tried so hard not to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, RAT!" The class roared with laughter. Ricky looked at his name and saw his name's anogram spelled R.A.T. His face melted into depression and he sulked to his seat.

-End flashback-

Ricky opened his eyes, left detention, and walked back home.

He walked into his apartment and slammed the door. No one cared, for no one was home. His parents were always working and were never there for him. As he went to get some leftover pizza, he noticed a note on the fridge. He ripped it off and read it.

Dear Ricky,

School called. You were late again they said. I won't let my son become a slacker, so we are no longer paying for the cable. It's to be shut off tomorrow, so enjoy it tonight.

Love, Dad.

"Pfft. Love? That's a laugh." He said as he tossed the note aside and got some his food. As he left it in the microwave to warm up, he walked over to his keyboard and started playing some music.

(Rising of a Dream)

The music calmed him down as his fingers flew across his synthesizer. He began to smile as the crap from today seemed so small it felt like it didn't exist. He got lost into the music as he played without worry. He loved techno music, but to him, nothing felt better than playing the melody himself. He was so lost, he did not hear the microwave go off. He'd have played on if he hadn't of smelled the pizza.

(Music stops)

He got his pizza and sat down to watch some T.V. He flipped through the channels vigorously as he mumbled a few "garbage" or "junk" until he stopped and his eyes widen. Cartoons.

It's time for A ni ma niacs

And we're za ny to the max

Ricky smiled as he wolfed his pizza down. He bobbed his head to the Animaniacs and laughed. Suddenly, his T.V. went to static. He went wide eyed in disbelief, then anger.

"HEY? They said tomorrow." He got up and picked up his T.V., shaking it violently over his head as he had had enough of today. "Rotten outdated boob tube. GIVE. ME. BACK. MY. SHOW."

Without warning, it slipped from his hands and smashed hard onto his head. He fumbled about and collapsed as the T.V. smashed onto the ground. As he lay there unconcious, his T.V. sparked and hummed. It then zapped and vaporized the teen before dying itself.


	2. Chapter 2 New Warner

It was a day like any other in Burbank, CA., specifically in a certain movie studio. Actors acting, directors directing, etc. And outside the studio were three familiar toon children, running amok wherever they went.

"So my siblings" the eldest said as they slowed to a halt in the park. "It's that time again."

"Time to pay Mel Gibson a visit?" the little toon girl said with hearts about.

"Time for Lunch? said the red capped toon nearly drooling

"No. It's time to learn today's lesson. So now we turn to... the Wheel of Morality." He then lead them to a wheel-like device that popped out of nowhere and spun it. "Wheel of Morality turn, turn, turn. Tell us the lesson that we should learn." They waited, but the wheel kept spinning.

"That's odd." the red capped tune said. "Is it broken?"

"If it is, then how will we know what our lesson is?" the toon girl cried out.

FWEEEEEEEE

The three turned towards the sound of a whistle blowing as a fat guard with a net came running towards them. "YIPE!" they screamed in unison as they sped off. The guard stopped for a moment to shake his fist in the air, but didn't give chase to catch his breath. The Wheel of Morality kept spinning onward. Suddenly, it began to spark and crack as it sped up, going faster and faster, spooking the guard as he backed away, until something shot out of it. It flew into the air, then fell with a thud. The smoke dust cleared to reveal... a toon.

"Ohhhh my head." groaned the unknown toon as he stumbled around to get up. His vision slowly came back to him as he adjusted his eyes. "Where am I? What's-OW!" he shrieked as he held his head in pain. He then felt a small bump under his hair with his gloved hand. Wait, gloved hand? He took a closer look at his hand to see a white glove, then looked to see his other hand the same. "Wow. This is weird." was all he could say before a net flew over him, scooping him up into the air.

"Duuh, GOTCHA." shouted a fat guard as the looked into the eyes of his captive, then giving a confused. "Dah, yous looks like a Warner, but different."

"WHAT THE HECK MAN?" the toon protested. "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT'S A WARNER? WHY AM I IN A NET?" His questions went unanswered as he was shoved into a crate that was nailed shut. "LET ME OUTTA HERE LARDHEAD. WHERE WE GOING? The guard picked up the crate to take to his boss.

Inside the office of the Warner Brothers Studio, CEO Thaddeus Plotz, was busy signing forms when the fat guard came in, plopping a crate onto his desk. The little CEO instantly panicked and hid behind his desk.

"RALPH. WHY ARE THE WARNERS HERE? THROW THEM BACK INTO THE TOWER IMMEDIATELY!" bellowed Plotz.

"Duuh it's only one Warner sir, and-"

"LET ME OUT ALREADY." came a shriek from inside the crate, interrupting the guard. Ralph then took out a crowbar and pried off the lid. The toon jumped out of the crate, looking angry and confused at the same time. "If that's first class, I'd hate to travel coach." He then looked around until he saw a tiny man looking up at him confused and terrified. "Who are you?" said the toon.

"I'm Thaddeus Plotz. CEO of Warner Brothers Studio." he said as calmly as he could. He then looked over to the guard. "Ralph. What exactly am I looking at here?" Plotz said looking a ghostly pale at the sight of the toon.

"Duuh, I think the Warners got a new member." Ralph said looking equally as confused.

"What's a WARNER?" shouted the toon. "First I wake up with a headache, which has now turned to a migraine. Then, I'm in a box. Now, I'm a Warner. What is going on?"

Plotz slowly reached his shaking hand to intercom, buzzing his secretary. "G-g-g-get me the Warners." he said in a shaky voice.

"Duuh, what we do while they get here boss?" Ralph said

"How bout some asprin?" cried the toon. "I think we're all gonna need it." Ralph nodded and headed for the door to get some. He opened it only to find the Warners waiting right outside.

"You called us T.P?" said the eldest Warner. He and his siblings eyes widened in confusion as they saw another Warner standing on Plotz desk. They immediately ran up to him and looked him over. He was slightly shorter than the eldest, and other than the fact his nose was green, he looked just like them. He had on a grey light jacket, white shirt, torn jeans, white gloves, no shoes, and had black hair that was all mangled on his head.

"Who's this T.P?" said the young toon girl.

"I was hoping you'd tell me." said the little man, looking spooked yet again.

"Why not ask him?" said the red capped toon. The three then lined up in front of the shaggy haired Warner.

"Hi. I'm Yakko." said the eldest. He wore long tan slacks that were kept up with a balck belt.

"I'm Wakko." said the one with the red cap and oversized blue turtleneck.

"And I'm Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third, but you can call me Dot. Call me Dottie and you die." said the toon girl. She wore a pink dress and had her ears tied up with a yellow flower clip.

"Uhhh ok." said the unknown Warner. "My name's...uh...wait what is my name?" he said looking confused. "I can't remember." Everyone looked at him in slight shock.

"You don't know who you are?" Yakko said looking confused.

"Let me think." said the no name Warner as he put his hand to his chin. He started pacing, but felt something catch his legs and fell down. He looked up and saw that his legs were tangled in his own...tail. "Hey, I have a tail." he said. The others looked at each other, as if to ask if he didn't before. "Hmmmmm nope, nothing. Can't remember." The toon put his hands into his pockets, looking stumped as he felt something in there. "Hello, what's this?" He then began to pull random items out of his all his pockets, listing each one as he dug further. "Music player, lint, gum, more lint. Hey, a wallet." He opened the wallet to find a few 20's and an I.D. that looked like him. "Jackpot. I think this is me. My name is...Ricky A. Torrent." He then put his stuff back into his pockets and held out a hand towards the Warners. "Hi. My name's Ricky. Nice to meet you." He shook their hands all at the same time.

"So your name's Ricky." said Wakko with his tongue sticking out. "What brings you here to the studio?"

"I wish to know that as well." said Plotz looking less pale.

"Hmmmmm. I don't know."

"What do you know?" said Dot.

"Last thing I remember was waking up with this bump on my head." he felt around in his hair until he came toward a nasty bump near the top. "Then Ralph, I think his name was, netted me, then crated me, then I was here."

Yakko examined the bump. "PHEW. That looks big. Maybe we should have Scratchy look at ya."

"Who?"

"Dr. Scratchansniff. He's our P-sychiatrist. He'll know what to do." said Dot.

"I'll call him and tell him to expect your arrival." Plotz chimed in as he started dialing.

"Come on. Let's go." said Wakko. And with that, the three Warners ran off, leaving Ricky behind.

"HEY! WAIT UP." he shouted as he ran after them.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting some locals

Short chapter. Just something to tie you all over as I get more inspiration

(Line Break)

(Ricky's P.O.V.)

Many thoughts ran through my head as I walked out of the Administration building. 'Who am I? Where am I? Who's this Scratchansniff they were talking about? Why'd they leave me like that?' I shrugged it off and began to walk around, hoping I could find it myself. As I walked, I took out the music player that was in my pocket and decided to listen for a bit, hoping to clear my mind. "Maybe this might hold a clue to whoever I am." I mumbled as I tried to turn it on. To my dismay, it said flashed -DEAD BATTERY- before switching off. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "So much for that idea?"

"What idea is that?" came a voice. I snapped at attention, but saw no one. I looked around for a bit. "Down here." I looked to find...a blue eyed, grey and white furred cat.

"Uh...are you...talking to me?"

"You see me talking to anyone else?" she replied with a smirk.

I stood there in shock and disbelief. 'A cat is talking to me. How is that possible?'

"Well? You gonna stand there gawking or are you gonna say something?"

"Oh sorry. I'm just confused and lost. I'm new here and I'm talking to a cat, so...yeah."

"Ah, first time in Burbank, huh? she said in a sweet voice.

"Is that where this is? Huh...sunny. I'm Ricky by the way." I bent down and reached my hand out.

"Rita." she replied and shook my hand with her paw. "And my friend rooting through the garbage over there is Runt." She pointed toward an alley where a big dog was rummaging through a few garbage cans. He saw Rita and walked over, sniffing me as I was unfamiliar to him.

"Ah. Nice Runt. Good boy." I say as I pet him and Rita in unison. Both seem to like it.

"Dat's nice. Definitely, definitely nice." the red headed Runt said.

"Can't argue with you there Runt. So, where you from Ricky?"

"No idea. All I know is that my name is Ricky. Everything else is a big blank." I said as I continued petting the duo.

"Sounds rough." Rita said in a relaxed voice. "So you've got memory loss huh?"

"Pretty much."

"Ah that's sad." Runt said giving me sad eyes. His stomach began to growl. "Hey Rita, we still haven't found any food." He began to sniff the air as a delicious aroma began wafting by. "Dat smells good. Definitely." He then bolted towards the cause, leaving Rita and I looking dumbfounded.

"Runt, you big oaf. Wait uuuWOAH." was all she could say as I picked her up and ran after the dog.

"Onward to the food. I'm buying." I said as I ran after Runt with Rita in my arms. She just smiled and rested in my arms as I gave chase.

'Who am I to argue about a free meal.' Rita thought silently as I kept running.

(Line Break)

"Where'd Ricky go?" said a confused Wakko.

"I thought he'd be right behind us." Dot said looking around to see where Ricky could be.

"Hmmmm." pondered Yakko. "Maybe when he said he didn't know anything, that might've meant toon skills as well. We probably ran too fast for him."

"Oops." the younger siblings said.

"What do we do now?" Wakko said with his tongue sticking out.

"We hunt for our friend." Yakko said with enthusiam.

Just as they agreed, their stomachs began to growl. "How bout after lunch?" said a starving Wakko.

"Can't hunt on an empty stomach." Dot replied.

"Very well." Yakko chimed in. "First, we eat. Then, we find Ricky." They then sped off to who knows where.

(Line Break)

"BUUUUURRRRRP! Pardon me." Ricky said as he wiped his mouth. "That was some good eats."

"Best meal I've had in a long time." purred Rita as she licked her paws clean.

"Definitely good. Definitely." Runt agreed as he licked his plate clean. A waiter walked up to the trio.

"Your check sir." he said as he smiled at them.

"Right then." Ricky pulled out his wallet, pulled out some money, and paid the waiter. "Keep the change."

The waiter looked at the money and smiled. "Thank you sir. Come again."

"Well my fine, furry friends. Shall we be on our way?" Ricky said as he got up to head to the exit. He opened it just as the Warners reached for the door.

"Opening the door for a lady?" Dot said. "And they say chivalry is dead."

"Ahhh if it isn't you three." Ricky said sarcastically. "The let's-help-the-amnesiac-out-but-run-off-and-leave- him-behind trio. How's life been?"

"Sorry bout that?" Yakko said as he gave a guilty smile. "Didn't know you couldn't use toon speed."

"What part of 'I don't remember anything' confused you?" Ricky said annoyed at their own forgetfulness. "Ah nevermind. Let's just meet this Dr. Scratchansniff already. And this time, We. Are. Walking." he said in a stern tone.

"Fair enough." Dot said with her fists on her hips. As they left to find the shrink, Ricky turned and waved at his furry friends.

"Until we meet again Rita and Runt. Bye." was all he said as they ran off.

"Nice guy." Rita said with a smile.

"Yeah. Definitely, definitely nice." Runt agreed.


	4. Chapter 4 Bald Shrinks and Mouse Hijinks

Dr. Scratchansniff waited for the arrival of the Warners, sweating profusely since he heard that they got a new addition to their zany group. He looked at his watch to see that they were 20 minutes late. "Vere could dhey be?" he mumbled to himself. He wasn't thrilled having to meet a fourth Warner, but he couldn't help feeling curious about meeting him/her. He opened a drawer in his desk to get his pencil and notepad, only to have the Warners, minus one, jump out in short song.

"~Hellooo." Yakko sang.

"~Doctorrrrr." Dot sang.

"~Scratchansniiiiif." Wakko sang. They all ended and gave the Doc and big smooch.

"EYUCK." the poor doctor yelled as he shoved them off. "Ztop dat at vonce." he said as he wiped his face and tried to compose himself. He then looked around and saw that the supposed fourth Warner was missing. "Vere is ze other Varner?"

The door then burst open to said Warner in question. "ASK AND YE SHALL RECIEVE." he bellowed as he walked closer to the group. "How's my entrance?" he asked. The trio held up score cards of 9, 10, and 8.5. He began bowing with a few thanks you's in the mix.

'I havez a bad feeling about zhis already.' Scratchansniff thought as he rubbed head in annoyance. "Vell, zince your here, you might as vell jump up onto ze couch."

The trio then began jumping on his couch, yelling in unison. "Boingy boingy boingy boingy."

Before the Doc could protest, Ricky chimed in. "Room for one more?" he said as he joined them in their fun. "Boingy boingy boingy boingy." he said in time with them.

"ZTOP DAT. DAT IS NOT VHAT I MEANT." Scratchy screamed at the quartret. "NOW QUIT BOUNCING ON ZE COUCH!"

All but Ricky froze in mid bounce, leaving the new Warner to sit down and look at them in wonder. "How do you do that?" he asked becoming more excited with all that they seem to be able to do.

"We'll show you later." said Wakko as they joined him on the couch. They then looked at the Doctor, who shook his head in disbelief, as if to say 'Why?'

"Vell," the doctor said as he tried to regain a bit of his sanity. "Let's ztart vith introductions. I am Dr. Otto Von Scratchansniff." He reached his hand towards the new Warner.

"I'm Ricky Archer Torrent apparently." Ricky shook the doctor's hand.

"Good. Now, vhere are you from Ricky?"

"Don't know. Except for the past few hours, my life is a total blank."

"You have amnesia?" the said with a bit of a shocked tone.

"Guess so. Don't know the who, what, where, when, or why of my life. All I have are the clothes on my back and this bump on my head." Ricky then felt for the bump that was still under all his hair. "See? Right here." The doctor felt the bump, earning a "YEOWCH" from the new Warner.

"Oh my. Zhis could be zerious." he said with a bit of worry. "Vell after zhis session, I vant you to go to ze hozpital und have them exzamine you, ya?"

"Ok." the four said in unison with smiles on their faces.

The session continued on as the Warners continued to drive the poor Doctor up the walls with their crazy antics. Finally, the Doctor gladly said that the session was over. "Now don't forget." he said with a serious tone. "Go to ze hozpital und have your head exzamined. I called zhem and told zhem to expect your arrival."

"I thought you were supposed to examine my head." Ricky said immediately afterwards.

"I mean for Phyzical damage." he piped up annoyed.

"No sweat Doc." Yakko said. "We'll get him there, then show him the ropes."

"The ropes?" Ricky said confusingly.

"Yeah. Like this one." Wakko said giving Ricky a rope that went to the ceiling. "Best kind in town." Ricky then began pulling on the rope, lifting the four of them and the couch into the air, suspended on the ceiling. "See? Best rope in town."

"PUT MEIN CHAIR BACK DOWN, RIGHT NOW!" screamed Scratchansniff as he pointed his finger to the ground, gesturing them to listen to his order.

Ricky looked at the others, smiled, and said "Whatever you say Doc." as he let go of the rope, releasing the couch back to the floor, right onto the poor Doctor's head. "Well that was fun. Hospital, here we come." With that, the four sped out of the room, leaving the doctor under his broken couch in pain.

"Vhy me?" was all he mumbled before passing out.

(Line Break)

The four toons were waiting patiently so that the doctor could examine Ricky's head. As the original trio were off chasing nurses and annoying doctors, Ricky just sat there watching in amusement as the others had fun running amok. He looked around until his eye caught what looked like two small white and pink figures running towards a medical room. Curiosity getting the better of him, he snuck into the room the mysterious little figures ran into just moments ago. He looked around and saw two little white and pink mice near a few chemicals. One was short with a huge head. The other was tall with buck teeth. He hid and listened to them.

"Now pay attention Pinky." the short one said to his taller cohort. "We need to get the right chemicals for our plan of world domination to succeed.

'World domination?' Ricky shrieked in his head. 'And they say the Warners are nuts.'

"Right Brain." the tall one said with a smile. "Ehhh, what plan would that be again?" he finished with a goofy smile, earning a head bashing from Brain. "NARF!" he yelped

"As I said before Pinky," Brain said with an exaggerated sigh. "We must obtain the chemicals on this list and mix them properly. Once done, we will have completed our first step into hypnotizing the masses into believing we are god like deities. Then, the world will bow to us, or rather, me."

'If that happens, then I'll never get my answers.' Ricky thought to himself. He looked around to see if there was something he could do to stop them. He stopped at the sight of a lab coat hanging nearby and quickly got an idea. While he was putting the lab coat on, the two mice split up to gather separate chemicals. As Pinky walked toward him, Ricky walked towards the tall mouse, disguised as a doctor. "Looking for something?"

"Oh yes." Pinky said looking at the 'doctor.' "I'm looking for these ingredients." The tall mouse handed the list over.

"Ah, a simple task." said the disguised Ricky. "I'll retrieve them for you." With that, Ricky grabbed some random beaker with unknown substances in them. 'Ain't got a clue what these are, but this is too good to pass up.' he thought happily as he handed the vials to the mouse. "Use them well." As the mouse walked away, Ricky shed the lab coat and walked back out to waiting area.

"Mr. Torrent?" the receptionist called. "The doctor is ready to see you now."

"Thank you." Ricky said as she lead him to an examination room.

(Line Break)

After a few tests, CAT scans, (and an unexplainable explosion) the four toons left the hospital.

"So how'd it go in there?" Yakko said waiting to hear the results.

"Nothing broken." Ricky said with a smile. "Thank God. As for my memory, that's different. Guess I'll have to find that on my own."

"You mean on OUR own." Dot said with a smile.

"We're not gonna leave our friend in a time of need." Wakko said with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth.

Ricky looked at them in confusion. "You'd help me find myself?"

"Of course." Yakko chimed in. "In the meantime, how about we show you around. Where you wanna go?" Before anyone could say anything, a plane flew over as the four looked up at it. They all looked at each other and smiled. "I think we have our answer." Yakko said with a smile as they sped off toward the airport.


	5. Chapter 5 Special Friend

The airport was full of various people, traveling to many places. Everyone was minding their own until an angry voice filled the waiting area.(A/N Don't know what it's called.)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'VE BEEN BUMPED FROM FIRST CLASS TO COACH?!" shouted a middle-aged man in a blue suit. "I'M IVAN BLOWSKI. KING OF ACCOUNTING, SULTAN OF FINANCE, CROWN PRINCE OF LONG COLUMNS WITH LITTLE, TINY NUMBERS!" he screeched at the female behind the counter.

"We're sorry Mr. Blowski." she said in a fearful voice. "It was a computer error. We'll refund you the difference."

"I'M GOING TO BUY THIS AIRLINE JUST SO I CAN FIRE YOU, YOU...PAIR OF EYES YOU." screamed Blowski. He then stomped toward the airplane, shoving and tossing everyone out of his way as he entered the plane. He came up to a blonde stewardess and flashed his ticket. "Stewardess, I'm Ivan Blowski, and I demand privacy." he stated to the stewardess. "Have everyone in coach thrown off this plane."

"Oh but sir, we can't do that." she answered in a calm and lovely voice.

"Then escort me to my seat at once." he demanded. As she lead him to his seat, he began shoving people out of his way again, even pushing one straight out of the door. When they arrived, he stated, "I'll need a pillow, a blanket, and 15 bags of honey roasted peanuts. PRONTO!" he shouted with enough force to blow her hair around a bit. He then sat down with a smile and heavily sighed. "Now for a nice relaxing trip." he said as he closed his eyes. Not a few seconds later, his eyes shot open to various noises coming from the seats next to him. He slowly grew angry at the four individuals annoying him. One going "boingy boingy" while hanging from an oxygen mask, another with her arms stretched out acting like she's flying, the third acting like a fighter pilot, and the fourth messing with every button he can find on his seat and above his head. They stopped and looked at the angry man.

"Hey mister," Yakko said. "This is our first trip on a plane. We're gonna be your seatmates for the next 17 hours." he finished with a happy expression. The man's face dead-panned at the news.

"Want some of my mayonnaise muffin?" asked Dot as she held the strange confection up to his face.

"IIICK. No!" he said in disgust. "Go away, you horrible child." He turned his head away, coming nose-to-nose with Wakko."

"How's about a kiss?" Wakko asked, kissing the man, earning a "Yeack." from the man. Ricky juse chuckled at the man's misfortune. Shortly after, the screen ahead of them came to life with a woman on it.

"Welcome to AirPacific, The Jolly Airline." the woman said in a calm voice. "Our Deluxe 757 is equipped with a number of safety features to use in case of an emergency, such as our fuel tanks explode, and we crash like a fiery ball into the sea." she continued. This excited the Warners very much.

"Neato." Yakko said

"Cool." Dot chimed in.

"Faboo." said Wakko.

"Awesome." said Ricky, while in actuality, his mind was going 'Wait, what now?'

"Please note the air discomfort bags located in your seat front." the screen woman continued, showing a white paper bag to the audiance. Wakko retrieved his bag and looked at it confusingly before looking at Blowski.

"Hey mister," Wakko said as he poked Blowski to get his attention. "What's this?"

"A vomit bag." he replied in a low voice. Wakko looked inside for a second.

"Ah poo." he said in annoyance. "I got jipped. There's none in here." he continued, making Blowski's face dead-pan again.

"You'll find life jackets under your seats." the woman continued. "In the event of a water landing, they will keep you afloat," she continued while the Warners, and Ricky, put on the yellow life jackets. "Unless you're seized by a giant squid, and dragged screaming beneath the waves."

'Oh joy.' Ricky thought without changing his expression.

"This really isn't my color." Dot said as she examined her life jacket. "I'm a Winter. ~giggles~ Okay everyone. Life jacket test." When she finished, Wakko pulled out some air pumps and each of us took one. Ricky looked at Wakko for a split second, as if to ask 'Where'd those come from?' He snapped out of it as he took a pump and began to inflate his life jacket along with the others. The life jackets quickly got bigger until they exploded, blasting Blowski out of his chair, before he fell with a thud.

"Shh. SHHHHHH." went Blowski with his finger to his lips. "Do you know what that means?" he asked.

"You have a slow leak?" Yakko quipped immediately.

"Should cabin pressure suddenly drop, say from a cargo hatch blowing out into thin air, oxygen masks will drop down." the woman continued.

'What kind of airline is this?' Ricky thought as he slowly started to regret the decision to fly, yet still keeping face. While he was thinking, Wakko shot a tiny orb at the ceiling, releasing the oxygen masks. The Warners tried theirs on for kicks. Ricky took it cuz he really needed some air at this point. Blowski just looked on in surprise. Yakko reached for Blowski's mask, but was stopped by the man.

"Don't play with my mask." he said in a low tone.

"Oh, you got dibs? No problem. It's all yours." Yakko said as he grabbed his mask, hitting the 'Press Here To Reverse Oxygen' button, sucking Blowski's face into it. Blowski struggled for a bit, eventually getting his face out, which shrunk to the shape of the mask before he shook it back into shape.

"And please," the woman continued further. "Make sure your seatbelts are securely fastened." With that said, the four toons jumped Blowski forming a white dust cloud. When it cleared, Blowski was wrapped up in seat belts.

"There." Yakko stated. "Already for takeoff."

Blowski angrily ripped out of his confines, shouting "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"You should cool off." Ricky said as he reached above Blowski's head to his A.C. dial. "Here. This ought to help." As the green nosed toon flicked the dial, an arctic wind shot out of it, almost instantly freezing Blowski solid. "Feeling better?" Ricky asked. Blowski just growled as the ice melted, revealing an angry, red faced man.

"Thank you for choosing AirPacific." the woman continued. "You have well over a 40% chance of landing safely. Enjoy your flight." she concluded as she jump out of the plane with a parachute on.

Ricky's eye twitched slightly as he mentally screamed 'THAT'S IT! Next time, I'm taking a bus.' Wakko noticed and nudged his shoulder, causing Ricky to flinch in surprise.

"No worries." Wakko said to calm to new Warner down. "We're toons. It'll take more than that to take us down." Ricky let his words sink in as he calmed down.

"Oh yeah." Ricky chuckled. "I forgot." The plane then took off like a jet as the four Warners made faces as if the plane was going at Mach 5.

"AND STOP MAKING THOSE STUPID FACES." Blowski angrily bellowed.

"What kind of faces are we supposed to make? Yakko said looking confused.

"Quiet faces." Blowski answered, squinting his eyes at them. "Just sit there like mute little children." Yakko and Wakko then changed into red nosed, Eygptian looking statues. Blowski then looked at Wakko, who was making a googie at him. Ricky just looked and observed.

"Hey mister, what's this?" Wakko asked pulling a tray out in front of him.

"That's for eating." he answered, clearly annoyed at them all. Wakko then slathered the tray in mustard, place it between to slices of bread and bit down onto it.

"Deeelicious." he said with a burp.

"Ick." grumbled Blowski. A ringing could be heard from his suitcase. He opened it to answer his cellphone.

"Blowski here."

"I've got the most dreamy news." Dot said into the old fashioned phone on the other end. "Rod just asked Patty to go steady." She then laughed loudly into the phone as, making Blowski slam his phone back into his suitcase.

"THIS. IS. ABSURD!" he said in frustration. "You little goons have been bothering me ever since I sat down. DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" he screamed.

"No. Do you know who I am?" Yakko quipped.

"No."

"Then we're even." Yakko stated.

"All we know is that we like you." Dot said. "We have no taste, but we like you."

"And therefore, on behalf of the Warner brothers." Yakko said standing in his seat.

"AND the Warner sister." Dot added.

"And our latest addition Ricky." Wakko said pointing at Ricky, who waved with a "Yo."

"I want to make you our special." Yakko said. The four Warners then kissed Blowski's face, while one of them put a heart shaped sign around his neck, labled 'Special Friend.' That was the last straw as Blowski had had enough.

"STEWARDESS!" he shouted with his finger in the air. "GET OVER HERE, NOW!" he finished, pointing at the floor near him. She walked over toward the group, with a simple "May I help you?" Yakko, Wakko, and Ricky (for reasons he couldn't explain) greeted her with a "HELLOOOOO NURSE!" with Yakko's ears forming a heart, Wakko's hat spinning on his head, and Ricky's heart beating out of his shirt. They jumped into her arms, which she caught them with ease.

"Wanna be our bunky?" Yakko said in a flirty tone.

"Men," Dot said in an annoyed tone. "Go fig."

"THESE children are annoying me." Blowski stated, angrily pointing at them. "Throw them into your aircraft's jail."

"Only if she goes too." Yakko said as he clung onto the stewardess even more.

"Oh sir," she said calmly. "There's no jail on this aircraft."

"Then BUILD one." Blowski shouted. "Or move me away from these monsters immediately." The Warners face dropped to small frowns.

"You mean, you don't wanna be our special friend?" Yakko said sadly.

"NO!" he shouted with gale-like force. The three Warner boys slowly made their way back to their seats.

"Now you've gone and hurt our feelings." Yakko said. They four toons then began to sob loudly, which turned to them all howling at the sky.

"I DEMAND ANOTHER SEAT!" Blowski shouted at the stewardess.

"Oh but sir, there aren't any." she claimed. "We're full."

"Then I'll make one." he said before turning and pointing at the four children. "And as for you four, I wish I did your taxes. I'd screw them up so bad, the IRS would bury you." he said as the four huddled closer together. "I'd rather be eaten by CANNIBALS then be your 'Special friend.' Now goodbye, you worthless little morons." He then began to walk off angrily before looking back at the children, who now looked close to tears as their lower lips trembled. He then looked down for a bit before looking back at them as they opened their mouths...and began to make wild faces and noises at him. Yakko pulled his ears and puffed his cheeks. Wakko spin in a circle while his tongue hang out. Dot pulled her lips apart with her tongue sticking out at him. Ricky pulled his eyelids up and bared his lower teeth at him. Blowski, his anger rekindled, just huffed in place, then stormed off towards first class as the Warners looked at each other, who began to laugh hysterically as they fell back into their seats with their feet in the air.

Blowski walked into first class and looked around. A live band playing various string music was at the front as entertainment. He came up to a stranger with a smile. "You're wanted outside." he said.

"Oh thanks." the short man said before hopping out of his seat and shuffling away. Blowski then took his seat and sighed.

"Ahhh. Relaxation at last." he said. He then sniffed the air as his face twisted in disgust before looking at what appeared to be a farmer hick(Yakko) of sorts.

"How's it going, buckaroo?" he asked holding his hand out towards Blowski. "I'm Grover Broke from (Couldn't understand) Tennessee. Fertilizer salesman."

"Blowski. Accounting." he answered as he shook his hand.

"What a koinkeydink. You know folks say there's no accounting fer me. ~Hick laughter~ You get it? ~Louder Hick laughter~ Hoo boy that's a kicker ain't it?" Yakko said, slapping Blowski on the back. "Anyways, the ways I sees it, a man needs a philosiphy in life."

"Look, I just want to rest." Blowski said exhaustingly.

"Here's my philosiphy." Yakko said as he hocked a loogie towards an imaginary spittune. "There's two kinds of fertilizer in this life friend." he said as he pulled out a bag of crap. "You gotcher solid cow dung," he said as he pulled out another bag with a squish. "and then there's your sloppy pig doo." He held the bags up to Blowski, who's eyes were spinning as he held his nose. "Now, with your cow dung-" was all he said as Blowski ran to the other side of the plane.

"Pardon me Father, but could we change seats?" he asked a priest(Wakko).

"Certainly my son." Wakko said as he walked off. Blowski then sat down with a 'FWARRRRRT', making him blush red as he looked to his left at the passenger next to him and smiled. He then reached into his seat to pull out a whoopie cushion, which he threw away in anger as a walking up towards him.

"Coffee? Tea? Monster?" she said as she stop at Blowski.

"Monster?" he asked.

"Coming right up." she said as she pulled a small white box open, revealing a green, furry, and shrieking creature at Blowski, who just looked up in shock in fear at the monster before it dissapeared back into the box.

"Maybe some decaf later." Blowski said through chattering teeth, shaking in terror.

"You don't look well sir. IS THERE A DOCTOR ON THIS PLANE? she shrieked.

"I'm a Paramedic." Yakko said as he and Ricky, who were both dressed in doctor outfits, parachuted out of a luggage compartment towards the shaking man. "And this is my assistant." he said pointing towards Ricky, who waved again with a "Yo." Yakko took a stethescope to Blowski's head, saying "This man needs nitrogen."

"You mean oxygen?" Dot chimed in.

"Alright. How bout just some hot air?" Yakko said as he pulled an oxygen tank with a hose outta nowhere. Ricky then shoved the hose into Blowski's mouth, causing Blowski to bloat and float like a balloon.

"GET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW." Blowski shouted in a high squeaky voice. Yakko and Ricky looked at no one in particular, shrugged, and both yanked the hose out of Blowski's mouth, causing him to fly around first class haphazardly. "It's a looong fly." Yakko stated, he and Ricky looking like sports announcer in yellow jackets and headsets, as Blowski headed for the curtain. "It's going." he said as Blowski crashed into the curtain with a thud as he fell onto his back as the curtain opened up, revealing a brick wall that Wakko had laid out as he looked down at Blowski.

"Awww, too bad." Yakko's co-announcer Ricky said. "It hit the wall."

Dot came up and dusted Blowski off as he lay on the floor. "How do you feel now?"

"I'm in bad shape." Blowski said weakly as stars swirled his head as he sat up and held his head with his hand.

"Wrong!" Dot stated. "This is bad shape." they both then disappeared in a swirl of blue, which ended with Blowski tied up like an amatuer yoga man. Yakko then came up in a suit, glasses, and pipe.

"Hmm," Yakko started with an accent. "A fine example of neoclassical post-modern expressionism depicting Man Vs. Fate. Two out of three falls. Ten round limit." Blowski then unknotted himself and began walking towards Yakko, Ricky, and Dot. He suddenly stopped at the sound of a tapping on the window and looked out, only to see Wakko on the wing, holding a sign saying 'Be our special friend.' Blowski then gasped and sat back into his seat next to hick Yakko.

"Now," Yakko started, "your goose fertilizer is a whole other story. WOOOO doggy, does that stuff stanks to HIIIIGH heaven. Care to take a whiff?" he asked holding another bag to Blowski, who's face twisted into an even more horrid expression of disgust. Blowski then shrieked as he jumped out of his seat, ran a few aisles ahead, and dove into a window seat further ahead. He then looked out the window to see all the Warners and Ricky holding a sign that said 'Please be our special friend!'

"I'M REPORTING YOU LUNATICS TO THE HIGHEST AUTHORITIES!" Blowski shouted before he ran towards the cockpit. He rushed into the cockpit with a "Help! I'm being harrassed by children that look like big bugs with clothes. I demand you do something immediately."

Three of the occupants looked a Blowski and asked "What do you have in mind?" Blowski looked terrified at the three who looked right at him, while the fourth flew the plane suddenly looked where the others were looking, only to break the steering controls. They all looked him as he stated "Oops." As the plane began to dive, Blowski and the others began to float a little. Blowski screamed in terror as Ricky tried to re-attach the steering control, failing misserable. Ricky then threw the broken device away, put his hand to his chin in thought, then snapped his fingers as an idea popped into his head.

"I need to borrow this." Ricky said as he grabbed Wakko's head, pulled it from his body, stretched his neck and ears out, then attached it to the control frame. He then pulled Wakko's head down, causing the plane to rise again. Ricky looked back at them with a smile. "Problem solved." he said as he noticed someone was missing. "Hey, where'd the grumpy guy go?"

Blowski had run to the emergency exit, broke the 'FOR FLEEING VILLIANS ONLY' glass, grabbed the parachute inside, and jumped out of the plane. He deployed his chute and floated down to an island below. He then looked up and watched as the plane got farther away. He then sighed, grabbed his suitcase, and walked toward a fallen tree to sit down and pull out his phone. "Better call the home office and tell them I'm stranded on a jungle island." he said. "I hope they don't count this as a sick day." As he dialed his phone, four strange masks appeared behind him. They began chanting in a bizzare language, causing Blowski to jump into the ocean and swim away as fast as possible. The natives then jumped onto the log and threw down their masks, revealing the Warners and Ricky.

"Friends don't let friends disappear over the horizon alone." Yakko said as they ran toward a boat that popped up out of nowhere. "Wait." Yakko shouted.

"Stick around." Dot shouted.

"We're gonna make sloppy joes and rent Don Knotts videos." As Yakko rowed after their special friend, Dot looked back and noticed something.

"Turn around Yakko." she screamed. "Ricky missed the boat." The other two looked back at the island to see Ricky just standing there with his ankles in the water. As they got closer to the island, Dot noticed Ricky's face was emotionless. "Why does he look that way?" Dot asked. Ricky then moved just as she finished. He then fell forward and just lay there face first in the water as he began to sink beneath the waves.

"RICKY!" screamed the trio as Ricky sank further into the ocean.

(End of chapter)


	6. Chapter 6 Painful and Calm Memories

Back at the studio lot, life was going on as usual. Plotz was signing forms, Scratchansniff was helping people who were not quite alright upstairs, and Ralph was stationed at his post, letting various people in and out of the lot. Everything was normal, until a small dust cloud could be seen over the horizon. Ralph saw this and wondered what it could be. Upon closer inspection, he made out three figures running towards the lot, carrying what looked like a fourth person. He then saw that it was the Warners running towards him. After he processed this, he got out his net and prepared to capture them.

"Duuh, HEY Y-" was all he got out as the Warners ran him over. Ralph sat up with a confused look, and a load of footprints, on his face. He then fell backwards and passed out, while the Warners were racing through the lot, looking for their p-sychiatrist.

"SCRATCHY!" the Warners shouted, causing the shrink to jump out of his chair in surprise. He gave them an annoyed, but upon further inspection discovered that they were all breathing heavily and completely soaked. He then noticed that they were carrying Ricky above them. They proceeded towards him and set Ricky down on the chair. He then saw that Ricky was also soaked, but his face was what really caught his attention. Ricky just lay there looking lifeless. He was breathing, but looked like a corpse that didn't know it was dead.

"Vhat happened?" Scratchansniff asked. "Vhy does he look like dis?"

"We don't know." Yakko said. "We were hanging around a special friend."

"And we started following our friend in a boat." Wakko continued.

"But we noticed that Ricky didn't get in the boat," Dot chimed in. "and when we turned back to get him, he just stood ankle deep in the water, staring at nothing in particular."

"Then he started walking further and just collapsed." Yakko continued. "He just...sank. He didn't even try to swim. Just sank like a stone."

"And when we pulled him out, he STILL didn't move." Dot said. All three looked close to crying. "He was breathing, but he did nothing. So we ran here to see if you could help him."

"Hmmm." said Dr. Scratchansniff. "Dhis is zerious. Let us ze if ve can wake him from hiz zlumber."

(Line Break)

Ricky's P.O.V.

I see nothing but darkness. I hear distant laughter. I feel bonechilling cold surround me. It hurts immensely. I know I'm sleeping, but I can't wake up. Something is keeping me here. I didn't feel like this until my feet hit the water. Water? Suddenly, I'm under water, looking up at the surface. I swim towards the surface, hoping to get some air. I'm nearly there, only to find a mass of hands coming from the surface, keeping me from sticking my head above the water. I reach my hand out for help, but I see a different hand. A gloveless hand with more fingers and less fur. I look at myself, and see that I'm not a Warner anymore. I think for a second how, but then remember something important. I need to get some air. I reach up for air, but the hands keep me under the water even more. I look past their fingers and see tons of people, smiling and laughing at me, enjoying the sight of me trying to breathe. I see past them and find others as well. Some ignoring the situation out of fear of joining me. Others were failing at pulling the owners of the hands away. I begin to panic as my chest starts to hurt. My vision begins to blur as everyone turn into blobs. Suddenly, a hand grabs me by the hair and pulls my head up. I gasp and open my eyes, looking straight into the cold eyes of what appeared to be the leader of the cruel group.

"Alright, Rat." the red headed boy said as he continued to stare at me. "Have we learned our lesson?"

"Apparently not," I appear to answer in a smug tone. "seeing as how I'm STILL taking Tonya to the concert. So why don't you and your boys go and-" was all I said as the other boy shoved me back into the water. He also began to smack the top of my head in anger at my apparent disobedience towards him. The hitting continued until suddenly the hitting, and the hands, all disappear as another figure came towards the water. I look up to see a girl, around 13 years old, reach a hand towards me. She looked at me with a sad, yet compassionate look. I took her hand and she pulled me up to the surface. As I gasp for air, I take note and see it's the girl I mentioned earlier. Suddenly, everything vanishes, then is quickly replaced with 4 people looking at me with worried looks.

(Line Break)

3rd person P.O.V.

"GAH!" screamed Ricky as his head shot up in shock and confusion. He then quickly looked around to see Yakko, Wakko, Dot, and Dr. Scratchansniff look at him with worry, then with calmness. "W...where am I? What happened?"

"RICKY!" the Warners screamed as the began hugging their now conscious friend.

"You're awake." Yakko said.

"What happened?" Wakko asked.

"Why'd you just pass out like?" Dot asked.

"ENOUGH!" Scratchy screamed. "Give Ricky zome air. He may not be all right juzt yet." The doctor then sat back down in his chair. "When and if you vish to talk, I'll listen." he said in a calm voice.

"I'm...still trying to...process all that...I saw." he mumbled as he curled up a bit and began to catch his breath.

'If I push him too far, he may revert into a comatose state.' Dr. Scratchansniff thought to himself. "I vant you to come ze me tomorrow Ricky." the doc said in a calm tone. "But for now, I think zome rest iz in order, ya?" All of them looked out and noticed that it was well late into the night.

"Wow." Ricky said in surprise. "How long was I out?" he asked as he rubbed his head. He then noticed that his clothes were different. "HEY! Where are my old clothes?"

"They were soaked." Yakko said. "So we got you some dry ones. But the Doctor's right. Rest is in order." he said as he yawned. Soon the others yawned as well.

"Okay." Ricky said with a yawn. "So, should I find a motel or something?" The Warners looked at each other, then smiled.

"We got something better." said Wakko. They all then grabbed Ricky and sped off, saying goodbye to the doctor as well. They ran through the lot and came to a stop, setting Ricky down in front of a huge water tower. "You'll stay with us here." Wakko said as he pointed up at the tower. Ricky followed his finger towards the tower, then looked back at them.

"You live in a water tower?" Ricky asked, clearly confused at them.

"Don't worry. It's better than it looks." Dot said with a smile. They all then climbed the giant ladder to the railing that surrounded the tower. Yakko then opened what appeared to be a door shaped in the same fashion as the Warner Brothers logo. All four then hopped into the tower, with Ricky looking around in amazement.

"WHOOOOA!" Ricky said in utter excitement. There was a multitude of various objects and such inside the huge tower. There was also a triple bunk bed, a bathroom, a kitchen area, and much more. "This place is AWESOME." he said, again in excitement.

"Yep." Yakko said. "Home sweet home. Alright everybody. Time for bed." And with that, they all zipped around getting ready for bed, dragging Ricky along to get him ready as well. They brushed their teeth, changed into pajamas(in their own bizzare ways) and then jumped into bed. Ricky just stood there looking confused.

"I guess I'll crash on the couch." he said as he turned toward the couch.

"Hold up." Yakko stopped him with these words. "Wakko, the guest bed if you please." Wakko then pulled his gag bag out of nowhere, again baffling Ricky, and pulled out a fully made bed, with pillow, blanket, mattress, and bedframe. Ricky just walked up to it and smiled.

"Wow. Thanks." he said as he then jumped onto it and curled up in the covers. He then stretched a bit, popping his joints before promply placing his head on his pillow. He turned to see the other three looking back at him. "Thanks guys." he said with a yawn. "For everything. Goodnight guys." Dot cleared her throat to get Ricky's attention. Ricky chuckled. "And lady." he then nodded off to sleep. As he snoozed, the others talked amongst themselves.

"He fits right in." Wakko said.

"Can't argue with you there." Yakko replied. "Still, that stunt back in the water still bugs me. I can't shake the feeling that it might happen again." he continued with a worried tone.

"Yeah." Dot sighed. "That was scary."

"We'll just hope that the doc can help at tomorrows session." Yakko said. They then said their goodnights and slowly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Toon skills and Techno

The sun slowly rose, bringing light and life the studio lot. People began to stir and get ready for a new day, including a group of toons in the water tower. Yakko was the first to get up to make breakfast. He did a quick scan to see if Ricky was sleeping, only to see him frantically twitching his hands.

'What's Ricky doing?' Yakko thought as he got up from his bed, still in his pajamas. He walked over and saw Ricky's fingers move in rhythm. 'Is he playing a piano?' Yakko thought as he shook Ricky awake. "Ricky. Wake up." Ricky shot up immediately. His eyes were bloodshot as he looked at Yakko, who jumped back in surprise. After the shock wore off, Ricky yawned and began to stretch, popping various joints.

"YAAaawwwwn." Ricky said as he looked around the tower. His eyes stopped at Yakko. "Morning. What time is it?"

"It 7:30 A.M." Yakko said. Ricky just glared at him.

'Do I kill him before or after breakfast?' Ricky thought as he got out of bed as wobbled a bit before regaining his balance.

"So Ricky," Yakko said, bringing Ricky out of his thoughts. "What were you dreaming about?" Ricky gave him a confused look. He thought for a moment before answering.

"I don't know if it was a dream, but...I was playing music." Ricky said staring off into space. "It felt so real. The keys, the sounds, the music."

"Hmmm." Yakko said after he spun and had his regular attire on. "Well, we'll talk more at today's session with Scratchy. But for now, breakfast." Yakko said before walking out towards the kitchen. Ricky followed him to the kitchen. "Hope you like waffles." Ricky's stomach growled for a moment. "I'll take that as a yes." Yakko replied as he got the ingredients out.

"Need some help?"

"Nah, I got this."

"Okay." Ricky said. He yawned again, then suddenly started smelling the air. He smelt around some more, until he found the source; his pits. His face turned green and he looked ready to vomit. He held it back and asked "Mind if I take a shower?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Ricky then walked off towards the bathroom, knocked on the door(in case Wakko or Dot woke up and were in there), then entered. As he started taking his shower, Wakko and Dot walked into the kitchen area.

"Morning sibs." Yakko said as he finished the first towering stack of waffles and placed it on the table.

"Morning..." Dot gurgled, clearly not fully awake. Wakko just starting devouring the waffles. Yakko then brought another stack over. Dot placed some on her plate with some syrup and began eating. Wakko finished the first stack, but noticed a certain someone was missing before he went to the next stack.

"Hey. Where's Ricky?" asked Wakko.

"He's in the shower." Yakko replied bringing ever more waffles to the table. "He'll be out shortly." Just then, Ricky came out with a towel around his waist.

"Hey guys..." Ricky said, embarrassment clearly in his voice. "W-where are my clothes?" The trio looked at each other, then began to laugh. Ricky just looked on in annoyance. "Seriously? I can't find my clothes and you guys laugh?" Their laughter died down as Wakko jumped down and walked over to Ricky.

"They're right here." Wakko said. Before Ricky could blink, Wakko spun him around at high speed for a few seconds. He then put his finger on top of Ricky's head, stopping him, fully clothed. Ricky looked in awe as he saw his attire on him.

"What the-? Who the-? How the-?" was all that managed to come out of his mouth, clearly unable to believe how that happened. "Okay." He finally said looking at the trio. "You guys gotta teach me how to do all that." he said as his stomach growled again. "...After breakfast." They smiled and continued with their meal as Ricky joined them.

(Line Break)

After a few hours, Ricky was slowly learing how to use toon skills. They started with toon speed, which ended when Ricky ran full speed into a wall...for the seventh time in a row. After a rest, and a lot of apsirin, Ricky tried spin changing into various outfits. That stopped after the first try, as he had to find his clothes after that incident. Finally, he tried appearing out of nowhere. He focused and appeared right out from under Ralph's hat. He then took a bow and ran off, into an eighth wall, so as to avoid Ralph's net. After the four were safe, Yakko noticed the time.

"Hey," he said. "It's time for our appointment with Scratchy." They four then sped off towards his office, with Ricky hitting another wall. Yakko just looked at a dizzy Ricky. "Don't worry. You'll learn." he said. Ricky just walked the rest of the way as Yakko, Wakko, and Dot sped off. They burst into scratchy's office, skidding to a halt in front of him.

"Ah." Scratchy said, already feeling a headache coming as he rubbed his head. He then noticed Ricky's absense. "Vhere is Ricky?"

"HERE!" Ricky screamed as he burst through the doors. "HOW DO I STOP?!" he screamed as he ran up the walls and all around the room. The trio and Scratchy just followed his movements until the Warners decided to help.

"Just hit the brakes." Wakko said.

"WHAT BRAKES?!"

"Trust me."

"IF YOU SAY SO." Ricky then planted his feet down and skid to a stop. He opened his eyes to find he stopped... on the ceiling. He fell screaming to the floor with a thud. He then looked up at them from the floor with his head in one hand and tapping his fingers with the other. "Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"Vell then," the doctor finally said. "Shall ve start now?" The Warner siblings, and Ricky, jumped onto the couch and waited to begin. He then pulled out his pencil and notepad and cleared his throat. "Firzt off. How you do feel Ricky?"

"Aside from the headaches this morning, I'm fine."

"Headaches?"

"We were teaching him how to use toon skills." Yakko said. "He can use toon speed. He just can't avoid walls."

"Ah." Scratchy said as he wrote in his notepad. "Iz dat all?"

"No." Wakko said with his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth. "He also tried toon-change, and he learned how to appear at random spots. Show him Ricky." Ricky then started popping up out of random spaces.

"Hello." Ricky said from out of a desk drawer. "This." from behind him. "Is." from behind a paining. "So." from another desk drawer. "AWESOME!" he shouted from Scratchy's little statue on his desk.

"GET OUT OF MY BUST!" the doc shouted. Yakko, without missing a beat, blew a kiss with his trademark "G'night everybody." Ricky then sat down, but with a serious look on his face.

"Before we continue," he stated. "I want to know how you guys pull stuff out of nowhere."

"You mean like this?" Dot said with a smile as she pulled out a little pink hand mirror. Yakko and Wakko followed by pulling out a paddleball and gaggybag.

"Yes." Ricky said in excitement.

"It's easy." Yakko said. The trio then began to explain about hammerspace.(A/N I don't understand either.) Ricky just looked on in awe as they pulled out various other items. The doctor, however, was getting annoyed that his office was being filled with junk.

"ZTOP DIS AT VONCE!" he shouted. The trio looked at him, smiled, then shoved everything away in one motion. Ricky then tried it himself. He reached into his jacket, pulled out his hand, and revealed...nothing.

"Awww it didn't work." Ricky said, feeling very down at his failure.

"Concentrate." Yakko said, hoping it would help Ricky. Ricky took a slow deep breath, closed his eyes, reached back into his grey jacket, pulled out his hand, and revealed...a pair of castanets. Ricky stared at them for a second before a smile plastered his face.

"I did it." he mumbled. "I DID IT!" he then shouted. He then looked back at his hand and then asked "Why castanets?" Dot then took them and began to dance a short flamenco. They all applauded afterwards before Ricky tried again. This time, he focused more and pulled out...a banjo. "How'd this get in there?" he asked as Yakko took it and began playing a short tune. Ricky tried again and pulled out...a saxaphone. "This is easier than I thought." he chuckled as Wakko took it, played some jazz music, then ate the instrument, finishing with a belch. "I just noticed that all I've pulled out so far are musical instruments." Ricky thought aloud. Yakko took notice before remembering Ricky's morning 'twitches'.

"Ricky. You remember that dream you had this morning?" Yakko asked, earning a look from everyone.

"Und vhat dream vould dhat be?" Scratchansniff asked as he was trying to write everything down in his notepad. Ricky then stared off for a second to remember what Yakko said. Suddenly, he reached into his jacket and pulled out what he saw in his dream; a giant synthesizer. They all stared at it as Ricky place it down and approached the keys, cracking his knuckles before placing them lightly on the keys.

"I dreamt this up last night." Ricky said as he looked back at the synthesizer. "I believe I played various machines like this in the life I can't remember." he said as he slowly began to play his dream song.

(Estoric Thought)

His hands flew over the keys with elegance as the music began to fill the office. The Warners and p-sychiatrist just stood there, as if unable to interrupt the sounds that Ricky made on the oversized keyboard. The sound of the music floated out of the window and caught the attention of some passerbys. People were slowly stopping in their tracks as they stared at the direction of the music. Soon, they just closed their eyes and began to let the music take them to happy and blissful thoughts. The Warners looked at their friend's face as his hands continued to move at breakneck speeds. They slowly began to smile as Ricky just closed his eyes, unable to stop himself from crying. Ricky felt the world around him disappear as his hands continued making music. The doctor was half listening, half writing as Ricky slowly came to the end of the song.

(End Music)

Ricky just stood there, lost in thought as he felt himself fill with joy at his accomplishment. His thoughts were broken as he heard applause coming from the Warners and Scratchansniff.

"BRAVO RICKY!" Dot yelled.

"That was AMAZING!" Yakko chimed in.

"FABOO!" Wakko added. Ricky just rubbed the back of his head and blushed.

"I agree." said Scratchy. "It zeems you have a natural talent for zhis inztrument, ya?"

"Seems that way." Ricky said, looking back down at the keyboard. "Playing this just felt so...so...me."

"Interesting." said Scratchy as he wrote in his notepad again. His watch began to beep. "Vell, it zeems today's zession iz over." He the escorted them towards the door. "I'll ze you all next time." he said as he shut the door behind them. The four then looked at eachother as they walked out of the building.

"So guys," Ricky piped up. "what next?" They trio looked at eachother, then back to Ricky.

"Why don't you decide?" Yakko said.

"Hmmm." Ricky said with his finger to his chin. "Well, I like music. Maybe I like other arts. How bout an art gallery?" The others looked at each other, then shrugged before all for sped off.


	8. Pablo Picasso

Apologies for not updating for awhile. Massive writers block and what not. So, here you go.

(Line Break)

"Worst...idea...I've ever had." Ricky said as he stared at various artworks and statues. He and the Warners had all come to the art gallery on his request to see if art would jog his memory. He gave a heavy sigh in defeat as he lowered his head. "Nothing." he murmured. He then looked at the Warners, who did not share in his gloomy mood as they were too busy switching back and forth from annoying security to jumping into the artwork and kissing the painted patrons. Ricky sighed again as he walked out of the gallery and into the public. He sat on the steps and stared into the sky, deep in thought as to who he was. He began to run the few things he did remember in his head, hoping it unlock more memories. His eyes began to droop until they closed as he fell into slumber. His nap was cut short as the Warners, who were finally caught and literally thrown out of the gallery, flew right into his back, knocking him to the ground. The Warners laughed as Ricky just lay under them, tapping his fingers and staring at them with a cocky smile. The Warners looked at Ricky and smiled before they got off and helped him to his feet.

"Well Ricky," Yakko said. "you remember anything?"

Ricky's face dropped with a sigh and a "No." He then looked at them with a sad face. "Sorry guys. Maybe I'm not into art. That and I have no idea who any of those artists were that those curators were yammering on about." He then remembered a funny looking one that looked like a man with a nose that took up half his face.(A/N I'm not an art expert.) "And who's Pablo Picasso? His art looks like he sniffed paint fumes for a living." The trio smiled as they looked at each other, then back at Ricky.

"How bout we introduce you to him?" Yakko said.

"How?" Ricky replied. "In case you've forgotten, he's dead."

"Simple." said Wakko with his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth.

"Follow us." Dot said as she and her brothers revved up there legs and sped off. Ricky revved up shortly afterwards and sped off after them. He was behind them for a good 30 seconds, until they Warners suddenly stopped. Ricky, however, kept going and slammed into a brick wall. He fell with a thud and remained like that until the trio came and picked him up off the ground.

"Still having trouble stopping huh Ricky?" Yakko said with a cocky smile. Ricky wobbled about as he looked at them, revealing a smile with bricks in place of his teeth. He shook his head to regain his senses, as well as spit the bricks in all directions. As his vision came into focus, he looked around at the odd destination they traveled to.

"Okay, I'm stumped." Ricky said. "Where are we?"

"Paris, 1905." a voice out of nowhere came. Ricky jumped as he began looking around to see where it came from. The voice continued on. "Home of the Arc de Triomphe, the Eiffel Tower, and lots of French people."

"WHERE IS THAT VOICE COMING FROM?!" Ricky shouted as his eyes darted everywhere.

"That's the narrator." Dot said as she giggled at Ricky's reaction.

"And it was here" the narrator continued. "that the young artist, Pablo Picasso, struggled to break new ground in the world of painting."

"That answer your question?" Wakko asked Ricky, who was now beginning to lose his mind.

"Yeah...sure." was all he said as he tried to keep his cool. The trio saw that he was falling apart and did a little skit for him. After the skit ended with a can-can, and with Ricky laughing and composing himself, Dot pointed at a sign.

"STOP! There it is. See?" she shouted. The four ran towards a sign that hung over a door that said 'Studio de Picasso' with a 'Model Wanted' sign under it.

"Models Wanted." Yakko said as he pointed at the lower sign.

"I'd be a great Model." Dot said as she did a few poses. "What does Christie Brinkley have that I don't have?"

"Billy Joel." Yakko and Wakko chimed in with Wakko doing a short drumroll. Ricky just shook his head in amusement. They four began knocking on the door, but quickly jumped out of the way of five dogs walking out, ranting angrily about something or another. The last dog that walked out turned to a man who also walked out.

"We quit." he said in a rough voice as he stormed off. The man replied with a "Fine." Ricky then saw the man in question.

'So that's Pablo Picasso?' Ricky thought as they all jumped in front of him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Picasso." Yakko said.

"Huh? What do you want?" Picasso asked the strange quartret.

"We understand you're looking for models." Dot said in a sweet voice as she fluttered her eyes a bit.

"GO AWAY!" he shouted. "No more dogs. Picasso has seen enough dogs today. Go away!" he repeated before slamming the door in their faces. The four got angry looks before turning them to calm looks and knocking on his door again. He opened the door again and looked at them angrily.

"We're not dogs." Dot said.

"Well then Cats. No Cats!" Picasso said as he slammed the door in their faces again.

'Sheesh. What crawled up his butt and died?' Ricky thought in annoyance. While Ricky was thinking, Wakko had pulled off his hat, revealing a giant bell. He then placed his hat back on his head while Yakko took Wakko by the legs and used him as a mallet to hit the bell with a GONG, to which Picasso looked out the door again.

"We're not cats." Wakko said.

"You are...large bugs maybe?" he asked.

"No" the trio said in unison. "We're the Warner Brothers."

"And the Warner Sister." Dot said.

"And this is our friend." Yakko said as he pulled Ricky into the group.

"Wuzzup?" Ricky said.

"I'm Yakko." said Yakko.

"I'm Wakko." said Wakko.

"I'm Ricky." said Ricky.

"And I'm as cute as a button on a teddy bear's nose." Dot said as she jumped into Picasso's arms and begin shoving his big nose around. She then kissed both his cheeks and said "It's a European thing." Yakko then pulled Picasso down by the nose and kissed him in the same manner, followed by Ricky (who was beginning to wonder why they seem to kiss a lot of people) and Wakko, who kissed him multiple times, then began spitting just as quickly.

"Go A Way." Picasso said as he slammed the door again. He screamed in surprise to find that the four children had appeared in his studio. Dot was posing as Yakko, Wakko, and Ricky were painting her. Picasso ran up to Yakko to yell, but Yakko pointed to Picasso.

"Did you know there's P.P. on your smock?" he said.

"Diiisguting." Dot said as she looked away. Wakko covered his mouth and Ricky just grimaced at the news.

"This stands for Pablo Picasso." he said as he pointed at the letters on his smock.

"Yeah." Yakko replies with slight humor in his tone as he put on a captains hat as he poses on a boat that appeared out of nowhere. Wakko and Dot were rowing, while Ricky looked around in with a spyglass. "Now, about that modeling job?" Yakko continued.

"No, no." Picasso said as he waved his hands around. "I need professional models. I'm a very famous artist."

"Really? What've you done?" Yakko asked as he shrugged. Picasso pointed towards a few paintings.

"I did these in my Blue Period." Picasso said as the four looked at paintings of what appeared to be clowns with blue as a stand outish color. Wakko and Ricky made strange faces at the paintings. Picasso then pointed at similar paintings, but they were a pink color. "And these in my Rose Period." Picasso continued. Dot held her nose and shook her head in disapproval, while Yakko just raised an eyebrow in confusion. Yakko then jumped into Picasso's arms.

"What's next? Plaid?" Yakko asked.

"I can do plaid." Dot said as she was holding some bagpipes as her color and skirt had a plaid pattern all over her.

"I don't know what's next, and that's why I need you to leave." Picasso said as he began shoving the four towards the door. "I'm very busy trying to discover a new style. Please go AWAY." he continued.

"So we should go?" Yakko asked, stopping Picasso in his tracks.

"Oui Oui." Picasso said.

"Pardon?" Yakko asked.

"OUI OUI!" Picasso repeated.

"Ugh, the stuff their getting away with on kid shows these days." Yakko said as he looked towards Ricky while holding a hand up, hiding his mouth from Picasso. Ricky nodded in agreement while smiling.

"You go to your room until you clean up your language young man!" Dot said in a stern motherly tone to Picasso.

"No. 'Oui Oui' means 'yes yes'." Picasso said. "Please. Will you go away if I give you some francs?" he asked in a begging tone. The four then ran to a campfire setting.

"I got the beans." said Yakko.

"I got the ketchup." Wakko said.

"I got the buns." Dot said as she shook her 'buns' at the fire.

"You wish." Yakko said. Picasso looked annoyed, then noticed Ricky standing next to him, holding a small axe.

"And you brought?" Picasso asked in a low tone. Out of nowhere, a tree fell right on Picasso, causing Ricky to bounce up onto it.

"Firewood." Ricky said as he walked towards the others. Picasso pulled himself out from under the tree looking a bit dazed before he regained his senses. He then saw Wakko toss some purple fruit into his mouth.

"Stop eating my wax fruit." Picasso shouted. Wakko mushed the substance around, finding it diffilcult to chew. He then spit the mush onto Picasso, who was now covered in purple candles that were lit.

"Romantic, isn't it?" Dot said.

"You kids. I...AGHHH. I can't do it." Picasso said in a crying, defeated tone. "I'm lost. I cannot think. My mind is...like a blank." he said as he fell into a chair the Warners pushed up towards him.

"Pablo, babe, you need to relax. Take your mind off your troubles." Yakko said. He continued "I know. Let's play a game."

"GUESS THE PICTURE! GUESS THE PICTURE!" Wakko shouted, jumping up and down.

"PABLO'S ON MY TEAM! PABLO'S ON MY TEAM!" Dot shouted as she yanked Pablo away.

"Okaaay." Wakko said in annoyance frowning.

"But we go first." Yakko said, equally angry.

"I'll sit here and keep score." Ricky said, sitting next to a scoreboard. Pablo began to protest, but was silenced as he was shoved onto the couch that was around a canvas. Wakko took a card, then threw it away.

"Guess what I'm drawing." he said. He then drew a picture of a man with a huge nose covering half his face. Ricky instantly recognized the picture, but was snapped from his thoughts when Yakko blurted "MOUNT RUSHMORE!"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Wakko screamed.

"YAY. TWO SECONDS!" the Warner Brothers shouted as Yakko brought out an hourglass. Ricky just stared for a second before shrugging his shoulders and adding a point to the scoreboard.

"Point for the Warner Brothers." Ricky said.

"Ok Pablo. Use your talent." Dot said as she handed him a pencil. He then took a card, threw it away, and drew a picture of a bull on the canvas.

"No. I don't know. A sock. A doorknob. Wilson Phillips." Dot guessed.

"BZZZT! Time's up." Yakko said, holding the same hourglass with all the sand in the bottom. Ricky held in a laugh at the sight of all the lunacy.

"IT'S A BULL! A BULL!" Picasso shouted in frustration.

"And you call yourself an artist." Dot said disappointed. Wakko ripped off the picture and drew a 'bull' on the canvas.

"THAT'S a bull." he said. Ricky used more willpower not to laugh at the bull with an oversized head.

"Ugh. But that's terrible. It's ugly." Picasso protested.

"Not according to the scoreboard Mr. Sore Loser." Yakko said. "Next Round!" Wakko took another card, tossed it, and drew, what Ricky could describe as something from a nightmare. Yakko took a second before shouting "The clown that stands outside the carwash and waves."

"THAT'S IT." Wakko said as the two brothers high fived each other before they both shouted "YAY! THREE SECONDS!"

"Another -pbbt- point for the Warner Brothers." Ricky forced out while holding in his laugh. Pablo then walked to the canvas, took a card, then drew a picture of a guitar. Ricky could only wander what Dot would guess what it was.

"Gosh. Uh, Liz Taylor?" Dot guessed.

"NO!" Picasso shouted."

"A rock? Press on nails? Cheese? Bellybutton lint? A DNA molecule? That guy in the Madonna video? Spam?" Dot rambled on.

"BZZZT! Time's Up!" Yakko said with an timed out hourglass in Picasso's face.

"I thought you'd be good at this." Dot said, again with disappointment.

"I can't believe it. It's a guitar. A guitar! The neck. The strings. A GUITAR!" Picasso shouted in anger. Yakko ripped the picture away and drew on the canvas.

"THAT'S a guitar." Yakko said, pointing towards a warped, box like guitar.

"What? That's ridiculous." Picasso said. "It's hideous and all bent. A guitar?" Wakko and Dot nodded in agreement while Ricky was barely holding in his snickers.

"What am I doing with you kids?" Picasso said in a low tone, clearly having lost his patience. "I have no time for this. Get out! GET OUT!"

"We were just-" Yakko said.

"OUT!"

"We didn't-" Dot said.

"GO!"

The four walked to the door. Yakko and Dot walked out, while Wakko pulled out a sign with a picture of himself making a googie at Picasso, while Ricky mumbled "What a hack."

"NOW!" screamed Picasso as they all left. He then slammed the door again. A knock on the door was heard, making Picasso get angry again. He poked his head out the door and said "I said GO-" he stopped, seeing it was a short man in a gentlemen's attire with top hat and cane. His attitude quickly changed as he greeted the tiny man. "Oh, Monsieur Claude." he said in polite and embarrassed tone. "Excuse me. Please, come in. An art critic of your magnitude is ALWAYS welcome."

"I have come to see your new work, Picasso." the man said as he walked in and began inspecting the various paintings. "I wish to do a feature article on it." Picasso jumped in front of his paintings, blocking the man's view.

"Oh...eh...uh, new work?" Picasso asked. He then got a scared look as the art critic said "What is this?" as he viewed one of the Warners drawings.

"Oh eh, that is-" Pablo started.

"Fantistic. Genius." the critic finished. "Is there more?"

"Um...why yes there is." he then began to flip through the drawings that the Warners drew, continuing to impress the critic.

"Picasso," the critic said. "Once again, you stand the art world on its ear. How do you do it?"

"Eh...I steal it?" Picasso said, causing both men to laugh.

Time passes as people crowd an art gallery, buying all of Picasso's 'artwork' like there's no tomorrow. Picasso walked into a room where the Warner Brothers, and Ricky, were busy painting while Dot was posing.

"Keep up the good work mez amez(A/N I'm not French, shut up).

"We get paid in franks." Yakko said as he bit into a hot dog on a stick. He swallowed, then looked at Ricky. "So how was it to meet a historical figure?"

"It was...interesting." Ricky said, sounding slightly down. He sighed as he continued to paint. He nodded off after awhile, not noticing his current work had slipped off the canvas. He was then sleep painting for awhile. Wakko noticed this and replaced the empty space with a new canvas. Ricky's brush came into contact with the canvas as his arm moved with a mind of it's own. After some more time passed, the Warner siblings decided it was time to go home. They went to get Ricky, but stopped at the sight of the painting. Ricky's arm stopped painting suddenly as he dropped the brush, then fumbled backwards onto the ground. The trio were about to panic, but ceased at the sound of Ricky's loud snoring. Then loaded Ricky onto their arms, along with his painting, and sped off home. As they did, Yakko asked a question to his siblings.

"You guys have any idea who Ricky was painting?"


	9. Me, Myself, and Who?

Ricky opened his eyes to a dim light. He looked about, but saw nothing in every direction. He picked himself up, still wondering where he was.

"Hello?" he said. No answer. "HELLOOOO?" he shouted. Still nothing. "Anybody here?" he said quietly.

"Bout time you showed up." said a voice behind him. Ricky spun around, shocked at the sudden visitor. He looked at the owner of the voice, then his eyes widened. He rubbed his eyes, thinking he was hallucinating. "Your eyes are playing tricks. What you see is what once was a man. I am the one who you are not right now." the figure said as he walked closer to Ricky, soon towering over him. "I am the real Ricky Archer Torrent."

"Whuh?" Ricky baffled as he took in what he saw and heard. Standing in front of him was a taller, less cartoony version of himself. He had the jacket, the shirt, the hair, the pants, but he had brown shoes, no tail, no fur, not white gloves, and no green nose. Ricky just stared at awe for a moment until something dawned on him. "Are you a ghost?" he asked. His question stemmed from the fact that he could see right through the figure calling himself Ricky. The only parts that were solid were his shoes.

"No." laughed the other Ricky. "I'm just fractured." Ricky gave him a confused look. "I'm the you that you can't remember. I'm the memory that's been shattered." he continued. "I guess you can call me Memory Ricky, or MemRicky for short." He then stuck out his hand towards his cartoon guest. "Nice to meet you."

"Uh...nice to meet you too?" Ricky said as he slowly shook MemRicky's hand. "So your the me who I can't remember?"

"That's right." MemRicky said. "And I'll stay this way, seperated and almost empty until you can find the missing parts of me." He then lifted his left leg up, bring his knee a foot away from Ricky's face.

"What are you-?"

THWACK. MemRicky cut Ricky off by kicking him with enough force to knock him off his feet. As Ricky went flying, all few dozen pictures of his time with the Warners, as well as a few events he couldn't remember, flashed before his eyes. He hit the ground with a thud that seemed to echo into the darkness. He sat up and looked at MemRicky with anger and confustion.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he screamed. MemRicky just smiled as he put his foot back down.

"That's the progress you've made so far."

"Progress?"

"It's how much you've remembered of yourself since arriving here."

"Could've just told me." Ricky said, rubbing his sore nose while still sitting. He looked up and saw a figure behind MemRicky. "Who's that?" he said, pointing behind MemRicky. MemRicky looked around and saw the figure. He stared at the figure, then reached up to his chest and blushed.

"Someone very special to us." he said as he kept looking at the figure, who slowly started to shape into a person. The face was hidden, but Ricky could feel a warmth just looking at her. The figure faded and MemRicky looked back at his toon counterpart. "And until your memory returns, neither of us will see her again. She'll just be another face among the crowd."

Ricky stayed quiet, letting this information sink in. He sat there for awhile and stared sadly at the ground until MemRicky walked over and picked him up by the scruff on his neck, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Well?" was all MemRicky said as he stared at Ricky. Ricky just stayed quiet for awhile until.

"What do I do?" asked Ricky, hoping for some guidance.

"Simple. Repair your memory." MemRicky stated before dropping Ricky on his butt.

"How will I know when it's all there?"

"When you can't see through me anymore." MemRicky said as he walked off, slowly fading into the distance.

"Hey, WAIT!" Ricky shouted. But it was too late. MemRicky had vanished. Just as he did, the void began to brighten as he heard voices in the distance. He looked up as he closeds his eyes, feeling puzzled, yet relaxed at this awkward meeting. He slowly opened his eyes again, seeing that he was in the guest bed in the Warner Tower, with the trio looking at him.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head." Yakko said as he and his siblings backed away so Ricky could get up. Ricky yawned and stretched, popping some joints as he shook himself awake.

"What time is it?" Ricky yawned as he looked at all three of them smiling at him.

"9 A.M." Dot said. Ricky thought for a second, then hopped out of bed.

"Makes sense." Ricky said. "Otherwise Dot would be shouting about needing more beauty sleep." All the boys laughed as Dot just glared at Ricky. They all left the room and had breakfast. Afterwards there pancake/waffle war and clean up, they all stood on the railing of the water tower, taking in the 'fresh air' and the view.

"So what're we doing today?" Wakko said. Yakko was about to reply, but Ricky spoke first.

"I need to see Scratchansniff." The Warners looked at him with confusion. "I need to talk about these dreams I've been having." Ricky continued.

"Well, we've got a session in a few hours." Yakko said. "Can you hold out till then?"

"Yeah, ok." Ricky replied.

"All right then everybody. FORWARD MARCH!" shouted Yakko. The four of them marched off the railing, fell off the tower, landed safely, then sped off to cause mayhem.


	10. Chapter 10 The Goodfeathers

With their session with Scratchy a few hours away, the Warners began to cause a bit of chaos around the lot. It was fun, but they all began to notice that it seemed a bit lacking. As they sped around, Yakko looked at Ricky. He held his hand up, causing them all to screech to a halt. His younger siblings looked confused as he turned to Ricky.

"Something really eating at ya? Yakko asked. Ricky just looked down at his feet sorry.

"Sorry guys." Ricky said, barely mumbling. "I'm just...not feeling very zany." The Warners looked at Ricky with slight shock and concern. They put their hands on his shoulders, causing him to look up at their smiling faces.

"Why don't you take some time off?" Dot said in a calm voice.

"Yeah. Clear your head. Relax." Yakko said. "How about this? You take it easy, and we'll come find ya when our session starts?" Ricky smiled at Yakko's suggestion.

"Okay." Ricky said with a smile. They all agreed, and soon seperated, leaving Ricky to himself to wander around. He took a few steps before.

"Duuuhh GOTCHA!" boomed a voice from behind as a net came out of nowhere. Ricky then found himself upside down in Ralph's net. Ricky just gave Ralph a half hearted "Yo." before Ralph stuffed him in a crate, nailed it shut, and began walking off with it. While inside the crate, Ricky let his mind wander. 'What's wrong with me? I feel like there's a weight hanging on me. Is it what I can't remember? Am I sick? Who am I? I know I'm Ricky, but who IS Ricky?' He kept wandering until he was snapped out of his thoughts by someone shouting.

"RALPH! I'VE TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING THE WARNERS HERE!" shouted a voice Ricky knew. "THEY ARE TO BE THROWN INTO THE TOWER IMMEDIATELY!"

"It's not nice to make others feel unwanted Mr. Plotz." Ricky said from inside the crate. Ralph then pried the lid open so Ricky could jump out of it. Plotz was shocked for a moment, but then realized which Warner stood before him.

"Oh. H-h-hello Ricky." Plotz studdered, feeling a bit more calm. "How have you been?"

"Okay, I guess." Plotz took notice of his tone.

"Something wrong?"

"Got a lot on my mind is all." Ricky shrugged as he sat down. "I want to see the shrink, but the session isn't for a few more hours."

"Then I'll have him see you now." Plotz said as he reached for his phone. While he dialed his phone, he began thinking. 'He's not like the Warners, but darnit if just seeing him doesn't frighten me.' He put the phone down and looked at Ricky. "He'll be free in 10 minutes. You can head there now." Ricky nodded, shook Mr. Plotz's hand, then left the building. Plotz then let out a heavy sigh. "Warners." he said with fear lingering in his voice.

Ricky walked around a bit, knowing he could pop into Scratchy's office at the drop of a hat. As he walked, he noticed a peanut vendor and decided to buy some. As he was munching on his peanuts, he began to toss them into the air, catching them one at a time with precision accuracy. He began to count in his head. '1, 2, 3, crunch. 1, 2, 3, crunch. 1, 2, 3...' Ricky's eyes shot open to absense of the crunch of the peanut. He looked on the ground to see if he missed, but saw nothing. He shrugged and counted again. '1, 2, 3, crunch. 1, 2, 3...' Again no crunch came. He looked around to find no peanut on the ground, and no one around him. He lowered his eyes in annoyance as he felt a bit of anger surge through him. He mentally kicked himself for getting upset over a peanut. He then thought of an idea. He kept one eye open just enough to see what keeps becoming of his snack. '1, 2, 3, crunch. 1, 2, 3-' WHOOSH! A figure came out of nowhere, snatching the peanut out of thin air. His eyes shot open as he followed the figure fly into a nearby tree. 'A bird?' he thought, still too stunned to move. He then sported a grin as he went back to eating. '1, 2, 3, crunch. 1, 2, 3-' he saw the figure fly towards him again.

"GOTCHA!" Ricky screamed as his hand shot up and grabbed the bird out of mid snatch.

"EY EY. GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" screamed the bird. Ricky brought the bird down to eye level, staring face-to-face with a purple face pigeon.

"This coming from the bird who can't keep his talons away from my food." Ricky said as he raised an eyebrow. He was about to say something else, but was halted when two other pigeons landed on both of his shoulders.

"He's got us there Pesto." said the pigeon with a huge grin on Ricky's right shoulder.

"Okay kid, looks like you caught us." said the blue pigeon on Ricky's left shoulder. Ricky let go of Pesto as all three pigeons flew down in front of him. Ricky knelt down to get a closer look at all three of them.

"Who are you?"

"Bobby."

"Pesto."

"Squit."

"My name's Ricky." Ricky said holding his bag of peanuts at them. "Here. I'm not hungry." The three came forward and began munching on the peanuts.

"So, Ricky. You a relative of the Warners?" Bobby asked.

"Don't know."

"Whaddaya mean ya don't know?" Pesto asked in annoyance.

"I don't know, cuz I can't remember."

"What do they call that? Annorea? Anemia?" Squit asked.

"Amnesia." Bobby corrected.

"Bullseye." Ricky stated. "All I know is my name. Everything else is fuzzy."

"That's rough kid." Bobby said. "So what you doing here in Burbank?"

"Killing time until my appointment with the local shrink." Ricky said as he looked around the park. He soon came to a realization. "Uh oh. I think I'm lost. Which way was the quack's place again?" he asked rubbing his head in confusion. "You guys know?"

"Sorry kid." Bobby said. "Don't know."

"Yeah." Squit said. "What do we look like? Directory's?"

"What do you mean by that?" Pesto asked, obviously annoyed at Squit's comment.

"Nothing. I just asked if he thought we were directorys."

"A directory? Is that what I look like to you?" Pesto asked, getting into Squit's face. "Are you saying that I look like some random mapout to a mall with a big arrow pointing at some dot saying "YOU ARE HERE?" Is that what your saying?"

"No no. That's not what I'm saying."

"I AM A DIRECTORY?!"

"No. That's not what I'm saying at all."

Pesto's feathers fluffed up at his anger peaked. "THAT'S IT!" he screamed as he began to knock the tar out of Squit. "YOU WANT A DIRECTORY? HERE'S YOUR DIRECTORY!" he shouted while Bobby and Ricky began to laugh. As they were laughing, Ricky felt something roost onto his head. He looked up and saw another pigeon. Bobby noticed and began to panic.

"THE GODPIGEON!" Bobby shouted, causing the other two to stop fighting. The Godpigeon held out a talon, which the other three began to kiss. Ricky just stared at them while this happened.

"Gevahowa ovauhula." mumbled the Godpigeon. Ricky raised an eyebrow at the garbled words.

"The Godpigeon asked who you were." Bobby said, translating for the Godpigeon.

"Oh. I'm Ricky, Mr. Godpigeon." Ricky said looking up to the old pigeon. He then raised his bag up a little. "Would you like a peanut Mr. Godpigeon?" The Godpigeon ate the rest in no time flat. Ricky looked into the empty bag. 'Thanks for leaving my hand.' he thought.

"Owahuma Gowaluka."

"The Godpigeon says he appreciate your generosity and also wishes to know what your story is?" Bobby translated. Ricky then explained the events from when he got here, minus his dreams, and all the way up to him being in the park in a short 30 seconds.

"Hazevala owamagoomba lamahooey." he said as he flew away.

"The Godpigeon says he hopes you find yourself and wishes you luck in the future." Bobby translated. "Same goes for the rest of us kid. See ya round." Bobby said as he flew off.

"Later Ricky." Pesto said and flew off.

"Bye." Squit said and flew after his two friends.

"Till we meet again." Ricky said with a wave. He watched them fly off, then sped off towards the lot, hoping to find Scratchy.


	11. Chapter 11 A Chat with Scratchy

Sorry it took so long. Reality was biting me, so I had to hide to write this. Well, here you go.

* * *

After a few minutes of wandering around and asking for directions, Ricky made his way towards the P-sychiatrist's office. He walked up to a desk outside of his office where a blonde nurse was filing her nails. Ricky stared for a second, wondering if she was related to a certain stewardess, but shrugged it off and cleared his throat to gain her attention. The nurse looked down at Ricky and stared for a bit before her eye twitched slightly.

"I'm here for an appointment with Dr. Scratchansniff." Ricky said as he viewed the woman before him. While he stared, she reached over and hit a button on the intercom.

"Doctor. A new w-warner is here to see you." she said. A moment passed before he called back to let him in. She then opened the door to his office and Ricky stepped inside. She then closed the door and began to question what she just saw.

"Hey Doc." Ricky said in a bored tone as he sat down on the couch in his office. Scratchy looked at Ricky and was curious about his down behavior.

"Iz zere zometing wrong Ricky?" Ricky stayed silent for awhile, but then spoke.

"I've been having these...dreams Doc." Ricky said. He then told Scratchy about his dreams, his meeting with his inner self, and the mysterious figure that has appeared in many ways. Scratchansniff was quickly jotting down everything Ricky said.

"Hmmm. Very strange indeed Ricky." he said. "So zhen, you remember being bullied, ja?"

"Yeah."

"Und now that your memory iz returning, how do you feel?"

"Confused, hurt, angry, lost...and alone."

"Vhat about ze Warners?"

"Well yeah, they're there and we're having fun, but I feel that I'm missing a bit part of myself. I just...feel incomplete. And until I remember everything, I don't think this feeling will go away."

"Hmm. Vell, zometimes vhen one trys too hard to remember, zhey might push avay ze memories."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm zaying, Ricky, zat you shouldn't try so hard. Your mind might be rejecting force. Let ze memories come back on zhere own, ja?" Ricky thought about this for a moment, then nodded.

"You're right. Maybe I am trying to hard. Maybe I should relax." He then got off the couch and shook Scratchy's hand. "Thanks Doc. I'm feeling better already." He then smiled wide. "In fact, I feel zany again!"

"I don't know if zhat's good or bad at zhis point." the shrink said with a hint of humored worry in his voice. Ricky was about to take off, but stopped and said, "Oh yeah, the Warners don't know I"m here, so they're gonna drag me back later. Act natural." And with that, Ricky sped off for a bit of relaxation.

(Line break)

While Ricky was chatting with the shrink, the Warners were off causing a bit of chaos, chasing girls, making special friends, running from Ralph, and so on. While they were doing this, the eldest Warner was thinking about the picture that Ricky painted awhile back. They ducked into a restaurant, and Wakko began ordering food on a whim. They sat and began eating while Yakko pulled out the blurred human picture.

"I wonder who this is to Ricky?" said Yakko.

"Is it a girl?" asked Dot.

"What? Afraid she's more cute than you Dot?" Wakko asked through bites.

"NOBODY'S CUTER THAN ME BUB! GOT THAT!" she screamed at Wakko.

Ignoring his younger sibs, Yakko went back to studying the picture as best he could. Whoever it was, it was definitely not a toon. That much he could tell. It had red hair, and green eyes, but nothing else could be made out. He decided to think about it later as he put the picture back into hammerspace and eat some food. After the meal some pranks, the trio sped off to see Scratchy, who jumped at the sight of them.

"HIYA SCRATCHY!" the trio screamed as they ran up to him and smooched him.

"BLECH!" he cried as he wiped his face off. "Enough of zat already!" He looked around at the three of them for a moment. "Vhere iz Ricky?"

"I'm right here Doc." a voice from the doorway said. Ricky came in and jumped on the couch, ready for the session. They all looked at Ricky with funny and quizzical looks. "What?"

"Vhy are you covered in food?" Scratchansniff asked.

"Well," Ricky started as he began wiping food off of him "I was walking around, doing nothing in particular, until lunch rolled around. I stopped in on this quiet diner and was enjoying the food and atmosphere. It was peaceful until, out of nowhere, this skeleton man came in, ordered a burger, and then started whistling and spat food all over me and some others. They kicked him out, but I already lost my appetite. So I came here." The Warners looked at him before they started laughing. "Oh, you guys are supportive."

"Vell zen, now zat everyvone's here, how about ve ztart, ja?" Scratchy chimed in before anything else could be said. The session went on as usual, with the shrink needing aspirin at the end. They were about to end it, but Yakko decided to add something at the end.

"Hey Ricky, who's this?" asked the eldest Warner as he pulled out the painting.

"Who's who?" Ricky asked as he looked at the painting. His eyes widened a bit as he saw who it was. "That's...someone special to me. Someone...I can't remember now. Did I paint this?"

"Yeah. Back at Picasso's place." Wakko said.

"Oh." said Ricky as he looked at the picture again. "She...makes me feel special."

"Hmm. Vell, let's discuss this next time. Ok?" Scratchy said.

"He's right. Let's talk next time." Yakko said. "For now, how do you feel Ricky?" Ricky smiled at the group.

"Zany."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Dot said.

"She's right." said Yakko. "Let's go share Ricky's zaniness with everyone." he said, pointing out the window. With that, the quartret sped off to cause mayhem, leaving Scratchy to his aspirin.


End file.
